CODENAME KIDS NEXT DOOR NEW OPERATIVESNEW TEAM
by uzumakimaru
Summary: NEW TEAM AND A NEW BEGINING


Sector xa

Operatives:16-20

Number 16-Fabiola Martinez age 9/Race Latin, Hairlight and dark brown eye color:black. Number 16 is she looks just like number 3 and she luvs rainbow monkeys! she also acts just like number 3 too. But she is much pretteir and also has that eyes closed thing like number 3. Hobbies are watch rainbow monkeis hug cute animals and shop for rainbow monky items. Her cloths are a redshritwith number16 in black,and has tight blue jeans.

Number 17-Terrance Hichions age 9/race black, hair eye color black. Number 17 is a tech person and wearsblue cyclops goggles.( The goggles dont have two seprate parts but it has one full eye view.) He also wears it on top of the head. His style of hair is dreads down to his chin. he is the size of number 4.he also has the face like him. His cloths are a green sweater with baggy blue jeans.

Number 18-Tony Hichens age 9/ race black( but he looks white)light brown.and eye color is black but you cant really see his eyes because of his dreads. Number 18 is the leader of the group and he is also a tech person and love to fight and fly. him and 17 are like brothers. 0He also wears goggles but their color is green and is alsoon top of his head but when he flys he puts them one his eyes.His close are a red hoody sweater with white stripes on the shoulder he had black jeans shorts t hat looks like flooding jeans that cover his knee caps. And has the face shaped like number 274 but has dreads down to his neck. he is the same hieght as number 1.

Number 19-Jordan Barn age 9/ race black he is kind of bald but still has shades of black on his head.but he is one of the really smart ones smater than number 2, he acts just like him like all of the other operatives he's is skinny, his hobbies are just like tony's fighting and flying but how he is like number 2 he cant tell good jokes but he is a good friend, he wears sun glasses that are rectangler. his cloths are a a white t shrit with silver gym pants.

Number 20- ciara clevland age 9/ 1/2 black 1/2 indian. she is a number 5 type. she is one of t he smart and pretty one and can think get out of any trouble.Her hobbies are to listen to music and chill out.She doesnt wear a hat but wears her hair down like number 16. Her eye color is like every one else on this team and also her hair isblack and her cloths are Dark blue shrit andhaas ared rainbow monkey on the front. she also has blue jean on also but are kind of tight.

Now to the mission!

OPERATION: OTHER

OPERATIVES

TRAINING

HARD

ENTERING

REMISSIONS

As the kids next door graduates have come a long way into their training.They are drafted into teams and are picked a leader.As every body was put into teams number 60 came out on the kids next door moon base stage and said. All of you are not kids next door operativs yet! You guys are still training you guys must do remissions these remissions are missions but training missions do I make myself clear?Sir yes sir everybody yelled. When these remissions are done then you guys will report back and become officail operatives.Now these are the teams? They had a big list of operatives and number 86 picked out the teams. Okay for Sector Q number 80,78 and 90! When I call your name come to the stage to down to see your teammates and the leader of that group is number 78! Now 78 she will be the leader and she will pick where the tree house will be! Sector Rt Number 54.8 and number 54.6 the leader is 54.6 next Sector S number 58, 59 60 and 61 you guys live in south america.Leader is 58. Sector T is number 45 , 47,48 49 50 your leader is 45 and you guys live in japan so remember make your tree house andreport back then you will get you remissions! Next Sector XA numbers 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20! And the leader is 18! you guys will be just like them go make your tree house and report back! Yes sir! they yeld and as they shipped of to become a great kids next door team.When the landed bthey all got into a circul to discuss where to put their tree house.Why dont we put it at my house? Number 19 said.

. Its not that far from you guy houses.Na to original number 18 said. Why not the mall number 20 said as she was playing her nintendo dogs.Noooo to convincing!Well what do you say number 16 and 17?I think we should put it at rainbow monkeys store! Thats stupid 17 said and then number 17 thought of making it at WWE stadium. No18 yeld thats in newyork we live in indianapolis it would take too much time! Hmm he looked around to find the perfect place somewhere not that far from their house and school. Suddenly he found the perfect place. Guys I now know the prefect place to put our tree house! What everybody said looking at him in confusion. The forest. Its beautiful and its not that far and not thatbad there's hardly any noise there.Everybody thought about it and agreed.Now lets get to work. Now this is the plan number 18 said this is a drawing that numbers 17 and 20 help me out with. This tree house will be like the best tree house ever. It will have an air plan castle 20 cars out side of it and air plan tubes as walk ways.Now how much money do all of you got We all get paid 50 dollars a month as kids next door. Well how much? Let see since we are grauduates and we went on little missions for5 months we all would have 625 dollars all together.19 explained.How? number 18 said .Well since we are graduates and we graduates our money gets cut back. so 1/3 of 50 is 25. 19explained again.

Good well we need woodand that would cost10 cents per wood. so that means we need 2000 peices of wood, number 16,17,19 and 20 you guys go back to moon base and go buy that many pieces and then after you b uy that go and buy the technology that we need all of the that will cost 300 dollars. When you guys leave I will start chopping down trees so there will be space and the trees I chop down will go back to moon base for the making of tree house wood and also I will go find the perfect big tree. As they left number 18 got to work. Meanwhile the other part of the team were talking.Number 17 was driving the ship. When number 20 came out and so who do you guys think is the hardest villian to face? Terrance answered while driving the mosquito. Well I had to face sicky breads cousin sticky gums. He's one of the hard ones. Na number 17 I think the hardest is father! 19 said in shivers. Well we are here the kidsnextdoor moon base! Time to get our supplies. Back on earth. Numbah 18 cleared a for the tree house. Now after we make this awsome tree house we will get our remission. but Iwill mak an underground tunnel to the tree house.As he went back into his ship he decided to make a trash can a shoot to the underground tunnel. Now I will use the drugger.

Drilling

Rat

Under

Ground

Going

Enters

rollerfast

Okay now to make the tunnel. Meanwhile at the moon base.

Now as the group were buying the supplies and also their technology equipment. Number 16 and 20 were out looking for which things They were looking for what they want to buy for their rooms. But they were alsoout to buy which technology weaponbut the boys were getting their room supplies and games but they would also to get video games and knd weapons.But when they left they didnt now what would hit them. As they left to go back to earth the teens were following them to attack and take their supplies. Also back on earth.Well it time to overcome some kids next dork operatives an evil operative yelled. Our an evil old operative. number 274. AS he went into a discise as number 17 he was hoing to take rare information from number 18.

Ha number 18 he said. Look I need information on how to get to the moonbase andto the leader.Chad said. Numbere 17 were is the rest of the group?Uhh there at home eating cookies and AND MILK! WHAAAAAT!Youve got to be kidding me, but wait.You cant be number 17! cause if you were number 17 then you would be eating cookies and be drinking millk.So how are you really? Number 18 asked.Then he took of the battle ready armour which is a bra and revieled himself. Good one squirt now tell me how to get to the main leader! Chad yelled. Never youll have to get through me! then he uppercut chad. Meanwhile in space the team was dealing with the teens they wer going fom blows after blows. but from the figyht came back up the kidsnext door had just met 2 new groups. Onew was a friend the group was named teens next block! The other was named the anti kids next door. ASA the were dealing with 2 foes the battle on earthwas holding up between number 18 and number 274 aka chad.Number 274 was winning and losing it was back and forward and number 18 wasnt even struggling he was trained by the best of the best he was traineed by an operative by the tnb. Back in space. As the struggle in space kept going on the knd graduates were having a taste of a tough battle but the foes just kept on coming.

Negative 456 was the leader of sector YT and was the leader of 457 458 and 459. They just kept on going and the teens vs teens The teens next block woudnt give up even with one broken engine. And thebattle kept going on earth butchad started to get the upper hand and as number 18 was tiring out he was going to give up and was knocked to the ground but he remebered his oldest sister and she always told him that you should nevere give up and to keep on pushing. and the he got up and beat number 274.And ashis group was fighting in space number 20 has an idea they wouldspin 3 times and shot the teens the will switch off. Numbers 16 to 20 wasa then gaiining the upper hand and beat the teens and the anti kidsnextdoor. At the end the two hero groups was going to meat.As they came out the dark they were amazeed to find numbers 1-5. They are the teens next block! Cool number 19 said ha can i have your autograph? Sure number 1 said. but we have a mission.So take care.

And one more thing you guys passed the test you guys are officail kids next door.Thats nice for us but what about our team leader? Number 17 asked. He pased too number 5 said, he got into a fight with chad and won that fight. And also give this to your leader number 18 this is vidial informaton of the knd moon base. and if you every need the teensnextblock go to the 3rd moon on jupiter.As they went back to earth t hey gave the informatioin to number 18 and made their treehouse. My fellow operative number 18 said we are going to build a second tree house justincase something goes bad on earth. so they did and that is the end for the first chapter.

End transmission.


End file.
